Thousand Fathoms
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: <html><head></head>Berawal dari hilangnya pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasan itu dari janji kencannya sendiri, berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kise? Lalu siapa perempuan itu?</html>


**Thousand Fathoms**

.

.

.

_Masih ingat depa? Satuan ukur yang berarti jarak yang dihitung dari ujung jari satu ke ujung jari lain dari kedua lengan yang direntangkan…_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sore ini akan menjadi sore yang tenang jika saja bel rumahmu tidak ditekan berkali-kali. Saking bingungnya kau sampai berlari menuruni tangga –sesuatu yang dilarang keras oleh orang tuamu.<p>

"Iya, sebentar!" ucapmu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Miki–chan, apa Ryouta–kun ada di sini?" itu adalah sapaan pertama yang kau dengar.

Terdiam sejenak sembari berpikir siapa orang yang ada di hadapanmu kau menjawab, "Kise? Tidak, dari tadi aku sendiri. Kenapa?"

"Begini, hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengan Ryouta–kun, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang!" curhat orang tersebut cepat.

Ah, ternyata kekasih –baru– Kise. Pantas saja kau tidak mengenalinya dengan cepat.

"Kanazawa Youka 'kan ya?" tanyamu ragu, mengingat pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah, "Sudah menghubungi Kise?"

"Eh, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kanazawa Youka, panggil saja Youka!" ucapnya, berubah riang dan sejurus kemudian kembali serius, "Sudah! Aku sudah mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban."

"Ah, maaf," ucapmu saat sadar membiarkannya berdiri terus di depan pintu, "Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu."

"Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu," jawabnya, lalu tanpa ragu masuk dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tamu-mu.

"Aku Amazake Miki, salam kenal," sebagai formalitas, kau memperkenalkan dirimu, meski kau yakin perempuan 'asing' itu sudah mengumpulkan cukup informasi mengenai dirimu entah bagaimana caranya.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air minum, kau mau apa? Ada jus," tawarmu.

"Apa saja," jawabnya pendek, "Ryouta–kun kemana? Ini sudah satu jam!" perempuan berwajah manis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Maa, tunggu saja sebentar lagi," kau melirik sesekali dari arah dapur yang tidak diberi sekat.

"Silahkan," kau meletakkan satu buah gelas berisi jus jeruk di sisi gadis itu, dan satu mug susu di sisimu.

Dengan segera jemarimu memainkan tuts telepon genggam, menghubungi nomor seseorang dengan surai kuning keemasannya. Dalam hati dirimu pun merutuk sahabat kecilmu itu yang bisa-bisanya telat di janji kencannya sendiri.

…_. Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk atau bera-_ pats.

"Tumben," geraman pelan terdengar dari tenggorokanmu, "Eto.. Ngomong-ngomong, Kanazawa–san.. kenapa kau sampai datang ke rumahku?"

Manikmu melirik perempuan itu sekali lagi. Kanazawa Youka, kalau diingat-ingat, ia adalah gadis terpopuler di sekolah, kemanapun kakinya melangkah mata laki-laki tak henti memandangnya. Surai sepunggung yang dimilikinya dihias indah dengan kepang samping. Membuat penampilannya semakin manis. Kise dan Kanazawa. Pasangan kekasih yang sempurna, atau begitu pikirmu.

"Karena aku pikir Ryouta–kun ada di sini!" ketusnya.

"Tapi ini rumahku, _bukan_ rumah Kise," jawabmu kaku, ya kecuali kalian berdua adalah pasangan suami-istri, "Seharusnya tempat pertama yang kau datangi apartemennya. Kalau kau belum tahu alamatnya biar aku tu–"

"Aku tahu alamatnya!" potong Kanazawa cepat, dan hal itu membuatmu semakin bingung, "Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin Ryouta–kun _ada_ di sini."

Menghela napas kau kembali berkata, "Tapi nyatanya tidak ada bukan?"

Lalu keheningan menghampiri kalian berdua. Kau kembali asik dengan teleponmu, berusaha meneror pemuda kuning keemasan itu dengan banyak sekali _message_ dan telepon –yang sama sekali tidak ada balasannya.

Kau melempar ponselmu di sofa lalu berjalan menuju arah kulkas untuk membawa beberapa cemilan –pada akhirnya kau sadar bahwa gadis itu akan diam lama di rumah kesayanganmu demi menunggu pemuda cengeng itu.

"Silahkan," ucapmu yang disambut dengan anggukan sopan dan sebuah 'terima kasih'.

"Mi–ki–chan, haha namamu agak aneh ya?" Kanazawa tertawa manis.

"Aneh apanya?" tanyamu sedikit gusar, sesekali masih mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel pemuda yang menjadi pusat permasalahan yang kini terjadi.

"Bukannya Miki itu artinya 'batang pohon' ya?" tanya gadis dihadapanmu itu sembari mencomot cemilan yang kau sediakan.

"Namaku Amazake Miki," kau menarik napas perlahan, berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi penjelasan kesekian kalinya mengenai arti dari nama yang kau miliki, "Keluargaku sejak dahulu sudah menjadi pembuat sake yang terkenal. Karena obsesi keluarga yang sedikit aneh ini, ayahku sampai memberiku nama Miki, yang artinya sake yang dipersembahkan untuk dewa."

Memperhatikan wajah manis yang mendengarkanmu dengan antusias kau jadi menjatuhkan pandanganmu kembali ke ponsel yang kau genggam, "Kalau sekiranya kau tidak bisa menghilangkan _image_ batang pohon setiap kali memanggil namaku, sebaiknya panggil Amazake saja. Ah, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau berhenti menggunakan suffix 'chan'. Kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Hee!" terdengar erangan protes keras, "Tapi kau kan sahabat Ryouta–kun! Jadi sebagai pacarnya aku harus memiliki hubungan baik denganmu."

"Tidak pun tidak apa," kau menjawab malas. Sebenarnya kau tidak berniat jahat, hanya saja, semua perempuan yang datang padamu atas nama Kise selalu menjadikanmu alat. Semata untuk menjaga kelanggengan hubungan mereka–

"Tidak bisa! Miki–chan 'kan sahabat Ryouta–kun! Kalau nanti kami ada sesuatu, aku 'kan bisa bertanya padamu," perempuan itu bersikeras.

–nah, benar bukan?

Dalam diam kau tidak menjawab pendapat satu pihak dari kekasih sahabat baikmu itu, bola matamu merefleksikan bayangan warna-warni yang dikeluarkan oleh layar ponselmu, dan di sana tertera sebuah nama…

_Kise Ryouta_

"Siapa?" tanya Kanazawa saat sadar kau terpaku dengan ponselmu.

Kau meliriknya sekilas, "Kise."

"Ah kemarikan!" ucapnya senang, dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang ada di genggamanmu.

"Hei!" ucapmu mengingatkan, namun sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Dengan nada riang Kanazawa menyambut telepon yang masuk, "Ryouta–kun! Mou, kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari ta–"

Memainkan mug-mu sejenak akhirnya kau mengangkat benda itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibirmu untuk kau sesap isinya.

"I–Iya, aku pacar Ryouta–kun…"

Lalu keheningan menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Awalnya kau tidak mau peduli dan kembali menyeruput susu dalam mug favorite-mu, tapi sentuhan tangan Kanazawa yang mendadak dingin di lenganmu membuatmu mau tidak mau mendongkak dan memberikan tatapan 'apa?'

"Aahh.. Mi–Miki–chan Aku– mh Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham, tapi…" dengan canggung kau menerima kembali ponselmu, "Wanita itu berkata kalau dalam empat jam ini aku tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang ia berikan–"

Ada jeda panjang yang sedikit memuakkan di sana, "–Ryouta–kun akan mati."

.

.

.

To Be Continue (?)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Big Thanks buat abang Kaito Akahime yang berkenan meminjamkan laptopnya untuk cerita ini. Aaa shiawase. Makasih abang, muah muah. Mengenai cerita ini, terinspirasi dari dosen yang kebetulan cerita mengenai suatu perayaan gitu. Makasih ibu~ *nama dirahasiakan*. Masih belum tahu bakal lanjut atau enggak, tapi harusnya sih lanjut. Diusahakan. Minta review-nya kawan. Don't be silent reader, please. Flame juga diterima asal bisa membangun hehe ^ ^ v

Maaf juga malah post fic ini di hari ulang tahunnya Murasakibara–kun hehe. Happy birthday Mukkun~! ^ ^ Eh, tapi Sirius buat fic kolaborasi buat ulang tahun Mukkun ko. Tapi dipublish di akun abang Kaito Akahime. Judulnya Fever Kiss. Dibaca juga yaa hehe #promosi.

Jya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (?) ;)

So… mind to review?


End file.
